El futuro maestro
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Mirajane siempre directa le dijo lo que pensaba —Algún día serás el maestro, debes irte acostumbrando. La maga sonrió mas —Has cambiado Laxus, ahora tienes lo necesario para encargarte del gremio. Laxus x Mirajane


**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de Hiro Mashima.

**Pareja:** Laxus x Mirajane.

* * *

**El futuro maestro**

**.**

**.**

Laxus miraba el gremio desde la segunda planta. Todos conversaban y reían en un extremo y en otro Gray y Natsu discutían, de repente Gajeel se metió en la trifulca, y los tres rodaban ahora por varias mesas lanzando todo a su paso. Erza se alzó enviando a los muchachos en diferentes direcciones, los tres chicos fueron auxiliados por las chicas que siempre los apoyaban. Lucy, Juvia y Levy ahora estaban revisando sus contusiones.

—Alegre ¿verdad?

No había sentido a Mirajane acercarse.

—Tiraran el gremio abajo— le respondió sin girarse.

Mira reprimió una risita, había visto la pequeña sonrisa divertida en su rostro mientras los contemplaba.

—Sabes que no es así. — Él alzo una ceja observándola —Bueno casi todo se puede reparar.

Se acercó con una jarra y un vaso, lo dejó en la mesa más cercana.

—El viejo tiene mucha paciencia.

Mirajane de perfil se acomodó el cabello sonriendo, Laxus contempló el gesto con atención.

—Tú también tendrás que tenerla— dijo ella ahora observándolo. Al ver su mirada confundida ella continúo. —Algún día serás el maestro, debes irte acostumbrando.

No pudo evitar su sorpresa, Mirajane siempre se mostró reticente cuando se trataba de ese tema. Reconocía claro que por aquellos tiempos a él no le importaba nada más que heredar el gremio, y era por supuesto un completo idiota.

La maga sonrió mas —Has cambiado Laxus, ahora tienes lo necesario para encargarte del gremio.

Volvió a mirar al primer piso, donde ahora bajo la supervisión de Erza; Natsu, Gray y Gajeel acomodaban las mesas y las sillas.

—No lo tengo, eso ha quedado claro.

La responsabilidad de llevar el gremio era algo más que poder y fuerza, lo comprendió de la forma difícil y no aspiraría a eso de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía si quiera tratarlo? Todos en el gremio recordaban sus actos.

La joven suspiró, como entendiendo sus pensamientos. Se aproximó suavemente, se puso a su lado y observó también el gremio.

—Ninguno de ellos estaría de acuerdo con eso.

Tal vez ella tenía razón, pero él mismo no se tenía esa confianza.

—Gildarts es la opción correcta, el abuelo lo sabe.

El cabello de Mira se movió hacia los lados cuando ella negó.

—Gildarts es... un lobo solitario. Es fuerte, confiable y ama el gremio, pero asumiría el cargo como última opción.

—Está Erza— La joven de cabello escarlata se marchaba, tras ver satisfecha que todo estaba en orden.

—Estas más preparado tú.

—O incluso tú— dijo el rubio mirándola de reojo.

La risa de Mirajane hizo que incluso algunos abajo miraran arriba. Pero al toparse con la mirada de Laxus todos regresaron a sus asuntos.

—Por supuesto que esa no es una opción.

—No veo porque no.

—Tú sabes porque. — su voz fue casi un murmullo.

Ahora él la miraba. —Eres gentil Mira, pero también eres fuerte, sabes cuándo luchar y cuando detenerte. Me recuerdas un poco al viejo.

Mirajane lo veía fijamente sin saber si hablaba en serio. Laxus reprimió el extraño impulso de tocar su cabello.

—El abuelo luce inofensivo, es gracioso y amable. Pero cuando tocan a los suyos...

La mayor de los Strauss no comprendía del todo porque de repente sentía que le faltaba el aire, tal vez porque Laxus no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba o de la intensidad en su mirada. No pudo soportar mantener el contacto.

—Todo eso también aplica a ti.

— ¿A mí?— preguntó dudoso.

—Sí— se atrevió a verlo de nuevo —A pesar de tu apariencia imponente, en tu mirada hay nobleza. Y lo he visto, como destella tu mirada cuando alguno sufre. Lo creas o no, eres digno de ser el próximo maestro del gremio.

Ahora era Laxus el que se hallaba con dificultades respiratorias, los elogios no eran nuevos. Ever, Bixlow y Freed, en especial el último, solían hacerlo hasta cansarlo. ¿Que era diferente?

Luego comprendió como ella podía ver tanto en los demás y no en sí misma. De cierta forma por sus pasados, ambos no se tenían la confianza necesaria en ciertos aspectos aun.

—Creo que no llegaremos a un acuerdo. — le dijo por fin.

Mirajane sonrió ante la expresión relajada del mago, en su mirada había amabilidad, definitivamente había cambiado mucho.

De repente ambos no sabían que decir a continuación. La tensión entre los dos subió hasta que una voz los tomó por sorpresa.

—También pueden encargarse los dos.

Se voltearon sorprendidos mirando al maestro.

—Serían una excelente dupla.

—Maestro— Mira exclamó no muy segura de que decir o pensar.

Laxus por su parte se cruzó de brazos —No digas tonterías viejo.

—No son tonterías, lo he pensado seriamente. — al verlos a punto de debatir el anciano continuo. —Pero aun falta para eso, así que mocosos no tendrán que preocuparse por eso en un par de años.

Sin más, así como había aparecido se esfumó.

Se miraron desconcertados y luego Mira negó sonriendo.

Evitando mirarlo sin saber muy bien porque, la joven se excusó —Ya te he entretenido demasiado.

Dio un par de pasos cuando la voz de Laxus la detuvo.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas?

Ella lo miró sobre su hombro, sin voltearse del todo.

—Kinana puede encargarse un rato mas— señaló la mesa donde la jarra esperaba —Acompáñame un rato.

Mira abrió mucho los ojos, Laxus aguardó como si no importara si ella se negaba, pero la chica notó sus hombros tensos.

—Necesitaremos otro vaso entonces.

La joven siguió su camino con una sonrisa que no podía reprimir, arriba un rubio seguía con la mirada su camino de vuelta a la barra.

El mago se sentó momentos después, aguardando por ella con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

.

.

.

De nuevo por aquí ahora con Mirajane y Laxus. No recuerdo bien cuando empecé a alucinar a estos dos, sólo pensé que se veían genial juntos y que con sus habilidades uff serian una súper pareja. Fue como una bola de nieve que me atrapo y siguió rodando.

Es algo cortito espero les guste y agradezco que lo leyeran.

Esperemos algún día Mashima también piense que pueden ser una buena pareja.


End file.
